Where is Skye?
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Sequel to my other stories, 'Who is Skye' and 'What is Skye' :-) Now that Skye has learnt to control her powers what effects will this have on her family especially her son?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is chapter 1 of the sequel, I hope you enjoy :-) Updates should be once a week if not more :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **May's Point of View**

A lot had changed in the 6 months Skye was gone. We had worked things out with Bobbi and the others from 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D' and had managed to form a united front. Gonzales who was the leader of the others had come to terms with Phil remaining as Director and had accepted a position on the council. He agreed with us on wanting to find the Inhuman's and was actively helping us search.

Ward on the other hand had enough. After the first few months of not being able to find his wife he took Nathan and left the base. He hadn't made contact since. Of course I was worried but I thought it was a good idea he was gone. It meant Nathan wasn't at risk of being hurt, or found by Hydra. Ward was good at staying hidden and I knew he would do anything to keep my grandson safe. So the day he was carried into the base on a stretcher I knew we had a serious problem.

* * *

"We got a call from a motel while we were on a mission, they said Ward was beat up but he managed to tell them our number before he passed out." Bobbi told me.

"How did they get through to us? Don't we have secure lines?" Fitz asked as Jemma rushed to Ward's side.

"We do, guess Ward told them how to get passed them?" Bobbi guessed.

"It doesn't matter how he called us, where the hell is Nathan? And what the hell happened?" I cried.

Bobbi looked to the floor, clearly not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. Hunter joined us as she continued to study the floor.

"No sign of him, we looked everywhere. When I asked the guy at the desk he said he had seen a child when then checked in but hadn't seen him today." Hunter answered.

"We will find him May, both Nathan and Skye we won't stop until we do." Bobbi tried to comfort as she finally looked at me again.

However I was beyond comforting as I ran my hands through my hair and went to check on Ward. Phil was just arriving at his bedside as I approached.

* * *

"Nathan?" He asked as I walked up beside him.

"Missing." I whispered.

I heard Phil curse under his breath just as Ward regained consciousness. He jumped up and immediately tried to get out of the bed. I had to force him back down until he calmed.

"Where is Nathan? Did that bastard get him?" Ward hissed.

"Who Ward? Who was after you?" I pressed.

"The teleporter the guy with no eyes!" Ward yelled.

Phil looked at me, clearly just as shocked.

"The guy who took Skye?" I asked.

Ward nodded in response, as he seemed to register Nathan wasn't with us.

"You don't think….." I trailed off.

"That Skye sent him?" Phil finished for me.

I nodded, not wanting to think that was possible. Since her disappearance all I could think about was getting her back. Until today I thought she was being held against her will and wanted back to us. However now that I knew this teleporter had come for my grandson I had my doubts.

"We can't think like that Mel. All I know, is we need to find her. We need to know for sure that she isn't being hurt. Who knows what these people are telling her, for all we know they are brainwashing her into thinking we are the enemy." Phil hissed.

I nodded in agreement as Ward spoke up.

"Hydra can track him, the teleporter that is." He informed us.

"If they can, then so can we. Please we need to find my family, I can't lose them." He begged.

"Ward we won't lose them, I already lost Skye once and I sure as hell am not going to lose her again. I promise we will find her and when we do I will make these Inhuman's pay for keeping her from us." I replied.

* * *

 **Skye's Point of View**

I had been with the Inhuman's for 6 months when they suggested bringing Nathan to AfterLife. At first I was against the idea but then Jiaying reminded me he was an Inhuman too, and it was never too early to start the preparations. Eventually I agreed and Gordon set off to find him. It took a while as Grant was very good at staying hidden but finally Gordon tracked them down.

When he arrived I couldn't believe how big my little boy was. I bent down and scooped him up as he grinned happily at me.

"Hey Nate I missed you." I whispered as I cuddled him.

"Your husband put up a good fight." Gordon told me as I held my son.

"He is protective, something I love about him." I replied.

"He doesn't understand that this needs to happen, we need to stay here for everyone's safety." I added.

"You're doing the right thing." Jiaying agreed.

"I'm so proud of how far you have come." She added.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you training me. I just hope when I go back to my family they will see how beneficial my absence was." I smiled.

However Jiaying didn't return the smile. She looked shocked that I had even suggested going back. Gordon slipped off, seemingly sensing the tension.

* * *

"Skye I thought you understood this was permanent. You and Nathan are staying here now, for your safety remember?" She questioned.

"I never said I was staying here permanently. Nathan is only here so he can begin his preparations, as soon as he is finished the first stage I need to go home. My parents are probably already worried sick and as for Ward I just hope he forgives me. I have done everything you have asked. I haven't contacted them, I have practiced using my gifts but now I have them under control I will be leaving!" I stated.

"Skye I'm afraid that is out of the question." Jiaying hissed.

I was about to argue back when Gordon returned.

* * *

"Jiaying I was just going to pick up Jessie when I was shot at. It was agents they seem to be able to track me. I fear it is only a matter of time before the find us." He cried.

Jiaying glared at me.

"You see, they attacked one of us." She spat.

"It could have been Hydra!" I yelled.

Nathan started to cry at the raised voices. I rubbed his head and rocked him until he fell silent.

"Look let me go back to my parents. I can figure this out, I'm sure it is a misunderstanding. If Hydra have found AfterLife then we will need help!" I told her.

She seemed to consider my words, and much to my surprise she agreed. However something about the way she agreed gave me the impression she had an alternative motive. Nevertheless I jumped at the opportunity of leaving and seeing my family again.

Seconds later and Gordon had arrived at the base. I waved him off as I headed to dads office. However mom met me on the way.

"Hi." I whispered as she stood opened mouthed staring at me….

 **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Skye's Point of View**

"Hi? Hi? That's all you have to say?" Mom cried.

She rushed forward and pulled both Nathan and myself into a bone-crushing hug. I returned the hug and waited for her to pull away before replying. After a few moments mom reluctantly released us.

"I'm sorry for not contacting you. I know I should have, but I thought it was safer for everyone if I stayed away. At least until I had my powers under control." I explained.

"Skye we were really worried, you should have contacted us. Even just to say you were alive and safe. How you ever thought it was safer for us not to know your whereabouts is beyond me." She replied.

I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry it was unfair to all of you." I mumbled.

"Yeah it was but I'm glad your back. I missed you more than you can imagine." She smiled.

"I missed you to mom but…." I trailed off as Grant appeared from the med bay.

He stopped dead when he saw Nathan and me.

"Skye?" He stated with a hint of anger.

"I'm going to go talk to your dad. How about you give me Nathan so you two can talk?" Mom offered as she gestured towards Grant.

Reluctantly I passed her Nathan and waited for her to leave before turning my attention to my husband.

* * *

"Grant…..I don't even know how to explain what I have put you through…" I whispered.

"Skye you left me with our son for months. We didn't hear from you, didn't know if you were alive or hurt we didn't even know what happened for gods sake!" He hissed.

I nodded in agreement.

"I know what I did is unforgivable." I muttered.

Grant glared at me as he tried to process what to say next. Eventually broke the tense silence that had fallen.

"Its not unforgivable….just hurtful." He sighed as he finally approached me and pulled me in for a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and I allowed myself to relax into his comforting embrace. When he finally pulled away he gave me a long overdue kiss before releasing me fully.

"I missed you." I admitted.

"I missed you too. I wish you had of trusted me enough to let me know where you were." He replied.

"It wasn't about trust, the Inhuman's don't want anyone who isn't one of them finding AfterLife. I wasn't allowed to make contact with anyone." I explained.

"Then why did they take our son from me? That freak took him from me." Grant told me.

I looked at the floor. I was afraid of what his response would be when I said I gave Gordon permission. However Grant seemed to be able to read my mind.

"You told him to take our son from me?" He gasped.

"Grant it isn't like that…" I trailed off.

"Then how is it Skye? Cause it sounds to me like you didn't trust me with him!" Grant yelled.

"Grant….." I began but the appearance of Jemma cut me off.

"Sorry I heard raised voices….." She stuttered awkwardly.

"It's fine Jemma this conversation is over." Grant stated as he stormed off.

"Grant?" I called after him but he didn't stop or even look in my direction as he rounded the corner.

"It's nice to see you." Jemma whispered hesitantly.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at her. She was standing in her lab coat, watching me run my hands through my hair.

"You to Jemma." I smiled.

* * *

 **May's Point of View**

After getting over the initial shock of my daughters reappearance I had taken my grandson to allow Skye some time with Ward. However his storming into Phil's office told me it didn't go well. He marched right passed us and picked up Nathan before heading once again for the door. It wasn't until Phil called him did he stop.

"Ward what happened?" He questioned.

"Skye told that freak to take Nathan. Seems like she is one of them." He spat.

I looked at him confused.

"You sure you heard her right?" I asked.

"She told me May." He replied.

Phil exchanged a look of concern with myself as Skye appeared at the door.

"Why did you storm off? You didn't even give a chance to explain!" She yelled at Ward.

"Explain what? Why you disappeared for 6 months? Or why you took our son from me?" Ward replied sarcastically.

At this point Phil looked furious. He walked over to the door pulled Skye inside before slamming the office door closed.

* * *

"Stop. Stop arguing. It isn't going to solve anything." Phil scolded.

Both Ward and Skye looked at him, anger and annoyance on both their faces.

"Ward yelling at Skye and not giving her a chance to tell us what happened isn't going to fix your issues." Phil lectured.

"And Skye, Ward has a right to be angry. We all do. You took off, didn't contact us and now you have reappeared with no warning and no explanation. You put us through months of hell!" Phil continued.

Skye looked ashamed as she broke eye contact. Ward still looked furious but apologised for losing his temper.

"Ok good, now that both of you are ready to behave like adults maybe Skye can explain where the hell she has been?" Phil pressed.

Skye nodded in response but not before pulling her dad in for a hug. I could see Phil smiling as Skye whispered something to him. Once she pulled away I told her to explain.

* * *

"I was with the Inhuman's they taught me things, like how to control my powers and all about the Inhuman's. They said it was safer if I didn't contact you guys and I realise now that was a mistake. However I am here to talk about what happened to Gordon. He claimed to be attacked by agents. Where you there did you see anything?" She asked.

"Skye that's not an explanation. You where gone 6 months and why did you take Nathan? Did you not plan on returning?" I cried.

"That's what I want to know to!" Ward chipped in.

Skye sighed dramatically before replying.

"Fine I took Nathan so he could begin his preparations. Jiaying said it is never to young, and I didn't want my son to have the same experience as I did. If he ever goes through the mist I want him ready." Skye told us.

A look of horror crossed Ward's face as he took in the revelation.

"I'm sorry Skye but there is no way our son will be going through the mist. I saw what I did to you, and I know if you were given the chance again you wouldn't go through it." Ward stated.

However the way Skye shifted uncomfortable suggested otherwise.

"You wouldn't right?" Phil asked.

"Um had you asked me that before I left it would have been a no but now…If I was given the chance I would go through it again." Skye admitted.

"I can't listen to this right now." Ward complained as he lifted Nathan and left the office.

* * *

A silence fell as we listened to him walk down the stairs. I was the one to break it.

"Skye you did want to come back to us right?" I asked, dreading her response.

"Mom of course I did, I missed you all so much but I'm a part of the Inhuman's now too. I need to stay on their good side, I need to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D isn't a threat to their way of life." Skye explained.

Phil looked at me and I could see he was as concerned as I was. The way Skye was talking and the way she was referring to the Inhuman's suggested her loyalties where wavering. Something, that worried me deeply.

"Skye I need a word with your mom in private." Phil announced.

Skye looked surprised as Phil ushered her out of the office abruptly. We saw her hovering outside for a moment before heading off down the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot Phil turned to me.

"We need to find out what these people want. From what I am gathering they have a grudge against S.H.I.E.L.D…..I just can't work out the connection with Skye." He sighed.

"I might know what it is." I told him.

He looked shocked as he gestured for me to continue.

"This woman Jiaying, she is Cal's other daughter. Skye's sister Phil." I explained….

 **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-) Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **May's Point of View**

"Skye has a sister?" Phil gasped.

I nodded in response trying to let the news sink in for him.

"But your not….I mean….."Phil stuttered.

"Her mom? No she is Skye's half sister. I don't know who her mom is or was." I told him.

"This is a lot to process. I mean I am happy she is back but she is different and I'm not sure in a good way." Phil admitted.

"I know what you mean. Maybe I should talk to her alone? It might help her feel less ganged up on?" I suggested.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." He agreed.

I nodded in response before setting of to find my daughter.

* * *

It took me a while to find her but eventually I realised where she would be. Sure enough I found her on the BUS in her old bunk. I knocked before entering but when she didn't respond I went in anyway. She was sitting on her bunk, head on her knees crying as I slid the door closed again.

"Mind if I join?" I asked hesitantly.

She didn't reply again so I sat down on the bunk next to her and waited. After a few moments she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder, still crying.

"I shouldn't have come back." She sniffed between sobs.

Her words shocked me as I turned to look at her. I had to force her to look at me as she continued to cry. Her eyes were red and puffy and I could tell she had been crying since her dad asked her to give us a minute.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned.

"Doesn't seem like you want me here." She mumbled.

"Skye of course we do but you have to realise that for 6 months we were overcome with worry. You came back here and didn't even seem to take that into consideration. Honey it was a long time, we spent all of it looking for you and to see you just turn up today….It makes us feel like you could have come to us at any time but you didn't." I sighed.

Skye wiped her eyes and eventually stopped crying.

"I'm sorry but you have to believe me when I say I wasn't allowed to contact you. Jiaying told me it would put you and all of the Inhuman's in danger. As for taking Nathan I know I shouldn't have, but I missed him so much and Jiaying told me he was in danger if I didn't get him prepared properly." Skye told me.

As I listened to her explain why she didn't contact us I knew she wasn't lying. The way she was pleading with me to believe. The way her eyes filled up when she mentioned us in danger, I just knew she believed ever word Jiaying had told her. I reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze as I did.

"Skye I believe you, and deep down so does Ward. He is just hurt but he will get over it." I smiled.

Skye breathed a sigh of relieve before launching herself at me. I barely caught her, but I wasn't quick enough as we both tumbled off the bunk and hit the floor. Skye was giggling like a little kid as we sat up.

"Kind of regretting telling you I missed you now…..it was so quiet without you." I joked.

"Shut up." Skye smirked as she nudged me in the side.

"Come on you must be hungry and you haven't got around to actually telling us why you came back." I said as I got up and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah about that….." She trailed off.

* * *

Phil was stood open mouthed and trying to process what I was telling him. He kept starting sentences but never finishing them. Eventually he found his words.

"So she wants us to talk to this woman?" He asked.

"Yes, apparently she wants to prove to them S.H.I.E.L.D isn't the enemy but Hydra is." I replied.

Phil nodded as he sat down at his desk. I sat down on the seat opposite.

"You think I should?" He questioned.

"I think so, but you know you will have to tell Gonzales and he will have a few things to say about it no doubt." I complained.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing, we need someone to be objective in this case. For all we know it could be a trap." Phil sighed.

"Phil, Skye wouldn't do that!" I hissed.

"Mel I know she wouldn't, but this sister of hers might." He snapped.

Reluctantly I had to agree. We didn't know Jiaying and she could be using Skye to get to us.

"Fine call him up, best to get this over with." I mumbled.

* * *

 **Skye's Point of View**

I was playing with Nathan in the living room while mom talked to dad. We were playing happily with Elmo when Grant joined us. He sat down beside me as Nathan grinned happily, clearly loving the fact both his parents were with him.

"We missed you for this." Grant said, never taking his eyes off his son.

"I missed this to." I replied.

A silence fell as we watched Nathan dance to one of the songs Elmo sang. Eventually I had to break it.

"Grant I left so I could get better, so we could have more days like this without bringing the building down around us." I explained.

Grant remained silent so I took it as a good sign.

"If it means anything it worked. I have control of my powers now. I know how to channel them. I'm not a risk to our son anymore, which was my biggest concern. I know I shouldn't have taken him from you, but I just want what's best for him….." I was in the middle of saying when Grant grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

We where to consumed in each other to even hear someone clearing their throat behind us. Looking up I saw Bobbi holding Nathan, covering his eyes as she did. It seemed Nathan had become close to everyone at the base as he was giggling happily.

"Honestly you two, there is a child in the room. Your child might I add!" Bobbi laughed.

"Oh come on Bobbi, you and Hunter have subjected him to worse." Grant smirked.

Bobbi laughed in response but had no choice but to agree.

"Fine I will pay half his therapy bills." She joked.

"I missed you for this Bobbi." I smiled as she put Nathan back down.

He toddled off to play with his toys again as Bobbi grew more serious.

"Missed you to Skye, but Grant and I are needed in your dads office so catch up will have to wait." She informed us.

"Wanted? Why am I not invited?" I complained.

"I'm sorry I don't know." She said apologetically.

Grant stood up and went to stand beside Bobbi.

"I'm sure its nothing, stay here play with Nate. You know I will tell you everything anyway." Grant winked.

Bobbi rolled her eyes as I winked back. I watched them walked upstairs before turning my attention back to Nathan. All I could do was wait until Grant filled me in….

 **Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Skye's Point of View**

All hell had broke loss. My parents had agreed to let someone from S.H.I.E.L.D meet with Jiaying but they said it couldn't be them. This bothered me, more so when they chose Gonzales. A man I didn't trust and didn't like. Nevertheless when Grant told me their plan I agreed to tell Jiaying. Which is where the problems started.

After I told my sister Gonzales arrived shortly after, he didn't give a warning, which was bad enough. However when he shot my sister, that crossed a line. I knew where my so-called 'family' stood when it came to Inhuman's. So I found myself doing something that never thought I would do again. I fought against S.H.I.E.L.D.

The moment Jiaying collapsed in front of me I lost it. I took of to the Quin jet where mom and dad were waiting on Gonzales. I raced up the ramp, anger consuming me.

* * *

"How could you?" I yelled.

"You allowed her to get shot, she is like me!" I continued.

"Skye…" Mom began to say but I cut her off.

"No you don't get to talk." I hissed.

She glared at me, clearly not liking I was disagreeing with her.

Just as I was about to say something else one of the other jets took off and open fired on a building. It collapsed seconds later. I didn't even look back at mom and dad as I rushed to see if my new friends were ok. I heard mom call after me, but I ignored her.

* * *

I didn't see her again until after I checked on Jiaying who was able to tell me what happened. She said Gonzales attacked her and wanted the Inhuman's dead. With this new information a new wave of anger consumed me and I once again went to confront my parents. However I didn't have to go to the jet, mom was hovering outside the room I was in.

"How is she?" She asked, pretending to care.

"Not dead, I suppose you're disappointed in that." I spat.

Mom looked at me shocked.

"Excuse me? Why would I want her dead? Skye this is all a misunderstanding. I didn't know this was going to happen!" She cried.

"Of course you didn't. Is that why you insisted my husband stay behind and watch my son? I mean I wanted Nathan here but I guess you had reason to keep him away. I'm not an idiot mom. The minute I changed you all hated me. You don't want someone with powers on your side. You feel threatened." I stated.

"You think I don't want you? Skye I have always wanted you, I always knew you were gifted. It doesn't change the fact I love you and want you with me. The fact you even think I don't want you breaks my heart!" She argued.

"I'm sorry agent may but your not welcome here anymore." I replied.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes as I waved arms and sent her flying.

* * *

 **May's Point of View**

I woke up on the jet with Phil looking down at me. He looked like he had been crying as he offered me a hand up. I took it and allowed him to pull me to my feet. My head spun as he did and a sharp pain crossed it.

"Where is Skye?" I questioned.

Phil gave me an apologetic look.

"We had to leave her there, it was too risky trying to make her come with us. They did however give us a gift." Phil explained as he gestured towards Cal.

"What are the planning?" I hissed as I looked at the man I hated.

"I don't know but whatever it is they have brainwashed Skye. She doesn't know what they are capable of. The only reason she is close to them is because they helped her with her gift, she feels connected to them. We have to make her see sense, ensure her we love her and want her to embrace her gift." Phil replied.

"Easier said than done." I sighed…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is chapter 5, sorry for the wait! No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

It had been a day since the attack on the Inhuman's. Everyone was still on edge. We didn't know what to expect as we flew on the jet towards the S.H.I.E.L.D boat that was now taken over by Jiaying and the others. All I could do was pray silently that Skye was on-board so I could make her see sense.

"You ready for this?" Phil asked as he appeared at my side.

"I think so." I replied.

"Mel this will work, we have it all planned. Skye will see sense I promise. We have Cal on our side now so he can handle Jiaying. Once she is taken care off the rest should fall into place." He tried to assure me.

I nodded silently and returned to my thoughts. I wasn't in the mood for a discussion. As soon as we landed I jumped of the jet and headed off to find Skye. Ward was close behind.

* * *

 _ **Skye's Point of View**_

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I had allowed Jiaying to trick me and turn me against my family. Now I was locked up on a boat with no way of escaping. I was in the middle of kicking and clawing at the lock when I heard someone open the door. I jumped back and tried to hide from their view.

After my last encounter with Jiaying I was pretty sure she wanted me dead. I was threat to her and despite not doing it herself I had a feeling she would gladly allow someone else to do it.

"Skye?" I heard someone whisper.

Immediately recognising the voice I rang to towards the bars holding me in.

"Grant!" I cried, a mixture of relief and happiness washing over me.

I could see relief on his face to as he shot the lock off, freeing me at last. As soon as the door opened I launched myself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Grant I didn't know it was all Jiaying. I thought she cared about us and wanted us to be safe and with her. I thought she wanted us all to work together!" I rambled.

Grant put his finger to my lips to stop me.

"Skye it's ok we can talk about this later. Right now we need to get the hell out of here." He insisted.

I nodded in agreement and took his hand.

* * *

"Where are the others?" I whispered as we left the room I was contained in.

He didn't have to answer as mom appeared from the room next door. Her face had a huge bruise on it and I felt guilt threat to consume me.

"Hurts like hell." She commented.

"Mom…" I began to say but her pulling me in for a hug cut me off.

"It's fine we can talk about it later, I know you didn't mean it." She smiled.

I couldn't believe how understanding they had both been, but I knew what the meant by 'talking later' and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Nevertheless we still had the Jiaying problem to handle so I pushed my concerns away.

"Skye was it you who sent the message warning us not to bring back up?" Mom asked.

I looked at her confused.

"No I was locked up." I told her.

"Then who…." Mom began to say but someone rounding the corner stopped her.

* * *

Both mom and Grant raised their weapons as Lincoln appeared.

"It was me." He said, pulling back slightly at the sight of the guns.

"You?" I questioned.

"Look I know what Jiaying did to Raina, and I know what she is planning. I sent the message because I didn't want everyone arriving here when she sets of the crystals. I knew your parents on the other hand would come regardless." Lincoln explained.

"What do you mean set off the crystals?" Grant asked.

"He means she wants to kill everyone, that or see if they are Inhuman's." I replied.

A look of concern spread across both mom and Grant's faces.

"There is another issue…" Lincoln trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"I think she kidnapped Nathan." He replied….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


End file.
